


That fate will evade me

by mish_mish



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кроссовер с GWTDT</p>
            </blockquote>





	That fate will evade me

**Author's Note:**

> По [этому](http://julietsbb.tumblr.com/post/35417508878/dabidblaise-00q-au-the-girl-with-the-dragon) гиф-сету

Закопанный в свои записи, погруженный в отчеты и сводки, Кью не отказывается от новых заданий. Они заполняют его лишние часы, сжигают скуку и раззадоривают интерес. Джеймс Бонд — новое дело, новый отчет, новый безликий объект для компании. Ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание.   
Пальцы парят над клавиатурой, ищут информацию в интернете и самое главное – адрес. Когда есть адрес, получение информации не составляет труда.   
Подключение к системному ноутбуку МИ-6, проверка данных на 007, холодный английский чай – Кью скучает. _Это слишком просто_. 

Резкий стук в дверь отрезвляет и пугает, а грубый голос, представляющийся таким знакомым именем, и вовсе озадачивает — это все еще сон? Сжать в руке электрошокер и не поверить ни единому слову человека за дверью; сюда не приходят просто поговорить те, на кого Кью собирал информацию.   
– Откройте дверь, я не собираюсь вам угрожать, – и Кью открывает. Слишком много личной информации было в отчете о Бонде, ему не нужны проблемы с законом.   
Осторожно, будто боясь любого резкого движения, отпирает двери и нервно облизывает губы. Джеймс такой же, как и на фотографиях в архиве МИ-6, может, даже обаятельнее в этом черном кашемировом пальто и с темно-синим шарфом.   
Горячий кофе с бургерами и стопка бумаг с именами и отчетами об убийстве, предложение найти убийцу девушек и немое согласие – Кью не отказывается от приключений, теперь ему не будет так скучно.   
Бонд кивает на бумаги, которые принес, и говорит, что оставит их для полного изучения Кью, не видит, как тот качает головой и отодвигает от себя стаканчик с нетронутым кофе.   
– Уже запомнил, – одергивая помятую после сна футболку, отказывает Кью. 

Устанавливая в проигрыватель виниловую пластинку, опуская иглу и настраивая громкость, мужчина глубоко вздыхает, слыша вступительные ноты чистого женского сопрано. Звук, привычный для стен маленькой квартиры Кью, для его соседей и его самого. Пение расслабляет его, дает волю размышлениям и не отпускает до самого последнего звука. Ему так проще, ему с музыкой лучше.   
Он думает над новым делом, над сегодняшними поездками на места смерти жертв и вновь поворачивается к своему ноутбуку. Тот уже в работе, никогда не выключается и не перестает жужжать, сигналя о загрузке файлов.   
Соотношения библейских цитат со смертями Кью установил еще утром и сейчас просто искал похожие убийства. Все слишком запутано и слишком просто одновременно. 

Кровь из разбитой брови Бонда разносит по коже Кью стаю холодных мурашек, качает страх по венам – еще бы немного и Джеймса не было бы в этой ванной.   
Кью действует слажено, будто такое раньше с ним случалось, будто каждую неделю его знакомых подстреливают; он давит в себе панику, заглушает беспокойство и вытягивает из маленького старого холодильника бутылку водки. Он вовсе не слушает голоса Бонда, не слышит его проклятий и требований, он просто подходит и льет алкоголь тому на рассеченную бровь, промывая рану и смывая кровь.   
Джеймс перехватывает его запястья, жмурит один глаз и отплевывается от смешанной с кровью водки.   
– Не двигайся, – нарушает напряженную тишину спокойным голосом Кью. Он опирается коленом о бортик ванны, склоняется к Бонду, все еще удерживаемый им за запястья и слизывает губами алкоголь с его щеки.   
Кью не знает меры, он не знаком с ней как с таковой, ничего не слышал о ней. Он заводит руки Джеймса за спину и кусает его губы. Ему не хватает привычного табачного вкуса, такого, который присущ всем мужчинам, который характеризует их как самцов – Бонд бросил курить больше семи лет назад.  
Кью не слушает голоса Джеймса, он отключился от него несколько часов назад и теперь просто плывет по течению своих желаний, сегодня его желание – Джеймс, с резким запахом спирта и с размазанной по лицу кровью. 

Цифры на экране меняются с огромной скоростью, перемешиваются, закручиваются спиралью и исчезают, заставляя пальцы замереть над клавиатурой. Что-то не успел, что-то проглядел, где-то ошибся – система рухнула огромной башней чисел. Пустой взгляд и дрожащие руки – единственное, что выдает в Кью промашку. Не привык ошибаться, не привык быть неправым в том единственном, что он знает лучше себя самого. Джеймс смотрит на него выжидательно, терпеливо ждет какого-то ответа, но ничего нет, кроме нервных покусываний губы и бешеного стука в груди. Ошибся и подумал не на того. 

Ладони под щекой и долгий пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз - Кью хочется рассказать Бонду все о себе.   
В свете утреннего солнца, с развязкой дела об убийце девушек, с сокрытыми в безопасности жизнями, Кью не хочет больше подниматься с кровати сегодня.   
Джеймс сам спрашивает; он не ждет, пока заговорит парень напротив и не ждет честного ответа, не в таком вопросе, не о том, почему в двадцать четыре можно быть под опекой.   
– Есть причина, – тихий ответ и устало прикрытые глаза. Кью неохотно рассказывает о своем прошлом. Он говорит, что хочет свободы от опеки, добавляет, что вполне дееспособен. Он будто оправдывается перед Джеймсом и замолкает лишь тогда, когда чувствует его руку в своих волосах. Бонда не волнует, что было в прошлом Кью.   
– Джеффри. Мое имя, – тихий шепот — хочется быть честным.  
– Джеймс.   
Кью не любит новые знакомства, но этому делает исключение.

Запах больницы никогда не был одним из любимых ароматов Кью, но не приходить сюда каждую неделю он не может. Кроме парализованного после инсульта опекуна у него никого нет, как и у старика-адвоката – только он.   
Двигая ферзя в угол доски, Кью выжидающе кусает губы. Ему есть что рассказать, и пожилой мужчина это понимает, смотрит на него, казалось бы, пустым взглядом, в котором смышленый хакер видит интерес.   
Беззвучный разговор с опекуном, беззвучная игра в шахматы – нетерпение переполняет Кью, он не может больше ждать, он хочет сказать, что больше не один. Слова вырываются слишком поспешно, совсем не к месту:  
– Я завел друга.  
Взгляд парализованного старика не отражает ничего и одновременно все для Кью. Там, на дне блеклых серых глаз, плещется понимание и пустота, радость и безразличие. Кью видит чувства во взоре опекуна, персонал не видит ничего, лишь бессодержательный взгляд, являющийся частью последствий инсульта.   
Кью сдержано улыбается, двигает пешку на один ход ближе к королю и тихо добавляет, будто боясь спугнуть короткую фразу:   
– Я счастлив.


End file.
